


Proto Arthur NSFW ABC’s (Request)

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: The ABC's of NSFW Chaldea Edition [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Bedroom Sex, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Jealousy, Love, Lust, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Relationships: Arthur Pebdragon | Saber/Reader, Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Original Character(s), Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Pendragon | Saber/You
Series: The ABC's of NSFW Chaldea Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Proto Arthur NSFW ABC’s (Request)

A = Aftercare 

Arthur is a gentleman to the core. That doesn’t mean that his methods don’t tow the line very smoothly. His lips hardly leave your body once you are done. Even if it’s just the first round he worships every inch like it’s the first and last time he will ever touch you.

If it’s been a particularly active session he will take you to the bath and bathe you before laying you on his chest and between his legs so he can cradle you as close to his heart as possible.

If given the chance he will lick and tease your nipples, your sides, the sensitive spots on your back, your ass, and kiss the inside of your thighs. There isn’t a man in Chaldea that will ever worship you like he does because you are his queen. 

B = Body part 

Innocent part = your nose

Otherwise it’s your stomach. There is nothing Arthur wants more than to give you a child. The thought of you carrying his offspring makes him mad with desire as he feels that is the only bastion left he hasn’t conquered. Being so close to your core it embodies the heat and passion of everything he holds dear and is the apex of your femininity.

C = Cum 

To be between your legs as your body pours forth it’s desire while his lips drink in the sweet nectar only released by his touch Arthur has found a piece of heaven. Wanting to please you endlessly with every inch of his body he will paint your inside again and again as he quenches his thirst with the ecstasy brought forth.

He does not like to sully your body with his cum. You are a temple not a whore. Even should you wish it Arthur could not. Respecting you and your body is the only thing he is capable of but he will without a doubt make you cum all over him as much as he can.

D = Dirty Secret 

He loved using food during sex. Eating off you, eating from you, sharing the food in your mouth, coating your bodies in food, Arthur wants you to to be as divine as the world is capable of making you. Not a glutinous man, arthur finds true indulgence in you when he partners sex with food. If nothing else it gets him to eat some vegetables.

E = Experience 

Contrary to popular belief Arthur has been around. Though more discreetly he did take lovers after Gwen though he never fell in love again until you. He is also always researching or being told by Merlin new ways to engage sexually with you. Note not all are worth experimenting with. That fucking fae bastard.

F = Favourite Position 

Any position that lets him look into your eyes. He loves watching you during various stages of pleasure. To see you fight against him, succumb to him, tease him riles him up in. Ways he never experienced. You are kaleidoscope of emotions that he cherishes and wants to find all the combinations of time and time again.

G = Goofy 

Witty yes goofy no. Arthur never had much humor though he finds humor in many things. He is always serious in bed except when he teases you. Otherwise a little mischief is all you get. Thank Merlin for that.

H = Hair )

Immaculate. Even when his hair is a mess he just looks hot. He also takes great care with modern grooming tools so he is well maintained below as well.

I = Intimacy 

HOPELESS.FUCKING.ROMANTIC. And SUAVE. SONOFABITCH. Arthur wrote the damn book on romance. He even learned French because he knew it turned you on. Now all he does is whisper beautiful French passages into your ear as he worships your body with his lips or slides into your core. The first time he did it you damn near came just from that and it excited him so much he won’t stop. Now he also teases you with it in public getting a kick out of speaking in French and then translating as he gently caresses your arm, thigh or neck.

J = Jack Off 

He does not. And he gets shy if you do it to him. He’s embarrassed at how good it feels and worries you will think less of him for enjoying such a base act.

K = Kink 

  * Ass play (you)
  * Toys (you)
  * Orgasm denial (mostly you)
  * Food play
  * Pregnancy
  * Some RP



L = Location 

Secluded places like the car or the stable but mostly the bed, shower, bath, pool

M = Motivation 

Seeing you motivates him but jealousy gets him going every time. It’s the only instances where he gets a little rough and rushed.

N = NO 

  * Bondage
  * Urethral sounding
  * Pet play
  * NonCon/Dubcon
  * Pain play
  * Choking



O = Oral 

Will go down on you anytime anywhere you let him. Don’t wear a period dress because he will slide under the skirts just to eat you out. He has also become very adept at dragging it out but he will only do that once each time you have sex. He knows it’s a cruel pleasure but he can’t help himself.

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Unless he is jealous fucking you, Arthur likes to keep things slow and smooth. Always preferring to make love to you instead of fuck, foreplay is expected and he is amazing at not making it generic and boring. You can’t script Arthur’s pace. He never does the same things the same way twice. After all, he wants you to always want him and he has all your lifetime to make that happen.

Q = Quickie 

This almost never happens. As stated he prefers long drawn out sex. When he jealous ducks you though it gets kinda saucy and dirty so naturally it’s quick. Though he doesn’t say vulgar things the angry wants and needs he has as he pulls your hair with slight force or thrusts into you sharp abs hard line he is fast sheathing his blade hit you in a place that makes you a sub real quick.

R = Risk 

No risk. Arthur would never put you at risk. That doesn’t mean he won’t make love to you outside. It just means he isn’t a horny exhibitionist. If you are picnicking and he begins to feed you while laying you down gently on the blanket, his lips moving to kiss you softly and it happens then it happens. He isn’t a thrill seeker.

S = Stamina 

So Arthur had stamina before but you suspect his increase in stamina shortly after you started sleeping together was not a result of you guys fucking. The guests Merlin gives and the strange conversations you have had about toys makes you believe Arthur has used his alone time wisely on himself.

T = Toy 

Arthur doesn’t want to use them on you because he should be enough. He uses them on himself though as a way to increase stamina. Cock rings, clock cages, lubes you name it. If Arthur can make himself go longer he will try almost anything. Keeping you happy, wet, and underneath him remains one of his ultimate goals.

U = Unfair 

He loves to tease and will accept some teasing from you. French spoken softly in your ear, a gentle suggestive caress under the table, sensually eating something, Arthur pulls no punches. He wants you crawling into his lap each night desperate for him.

V = Volume 

The louder you are the better but he wants if genuine. He also loves when your voice is stollen from you because something feels so good. He will even ask for you to be louder as he wants to hear your sweet voice hit the heavens.

W = Wild Card

He wants to RP with you. Especially things not related to him being king. He actually wants you to be the one in power and he be the one of low standing. The idea of you dominating him excited him but it needs to be in a romantic way not sexually repressed way.

X = X-Ray 

He’s standard. Not too long or thick. Fills you perfectly, doesn’t choke you when he bottoms out. His balls are a little bigger than expected but they feel good slapping against your body so it’s a win win.

Y = Yearning 

Arthur doesn’t yearn to have sex with you he teens to please you and pines after you constantly. Now

If you get him riled up he will yearn for you finding ways to tease you and torment you in a very gentlemanly way, but day to day he just craves your presence and the feel of you next to him.

Z = ZZZ 

He never falls asleep before you. He has to know you are sleeping soundly. The worst is when you are sick. He is banned from being in the same room with you when you are sick when it’s time to sleep because he will stay awake for days straight making sure nothing has happened to you or you don’t need anything.

He wants you to fall asleep on him. He doesn’t mind spooning but he wants you curled into him not away from him.


End file.
